


CITY JUNGLE

by Fel1xN1m



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: DUNDUNDUNDUNNN, Guns, Gunshot Wounds, I Love You, Lee Felix (Stray Kids) is a Sweetheart, Lee Felix (Stray Kids)-centric, M/M, Mentioned EXO, Multi, Other, Soft Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Stray Kids is 8, What Have I Done, bts - Freeform, or are they?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 07:43:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18278834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fel1xN1m/pseuds/Fel1xN1m
Summary: Where there's an Evil Organisation called CITY JUNGLE corrupting government officials and important people with money and Stray Kids is one of the many groups under the biggest revolt DEVRIM run (Formerly by SHINWHA) by BTS, EXO, and BIG BANG where they collect information from the organisation to bring them down.Time is ticking and they're getting desperate.ORIn a desperate attempt of the groups to collect information they meet a cuti- potential addition to Stray Kids.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Eyyy, this is my first story on AO3!  
> Constructive Criticism is welcomed
> 
> Twitter is : @Fel1xuwu
> 
> Might make some edits to this in the future bc even I don't understand what I just wrote lmao  
> also this is kinda a filler or smth thats kinda why its short but yeah enjoy wooo

  
  _"Okay! Minho hyung turn right at the first alleyway."_ Jeongin said through their ear-piece.

 

 

Right now Stray Kids and a few more groups were called in to participate the raid that was lead by one of the bigger groups, BTS, at the White House. The rules were to grab any files they could and run.

 

It was risky, yes. But they were getting more and more desperate for information to us as proof, because for some reason what they had (Which was A LOT) was not enough to convince the international government - who were probably corrupted by the organization in forms of cash.

 

Right now there was a gathering of people, waiting to hear the speech of the president of this said organization. It was VERY risky at that, and they had to be careful as not to hurt any innocent civilians.

 

"Changbin, Hyunjin, what’s up so far?" Chan said into the ear-piece, a few beeps and static before _"Hyung, they know, we’re still in here but they’re calling backup. Better hurry up."_ Chan fiddled with his sleeve, suddenly worried, would someone die? No, no one would, he hoped.

 

"Okay, well, who’s there?" He asked, trying to calm himself _"Uhh, we saw Jin Hyung’s car, so probably BTS. Apparently Seventeen and NCT are here too, dunno about the rest."_ Changbin replied, voice shaking a bit in between followed by a soft _'oof, thanks Jinnie'_ , he probably hopped on a safer area.

 

"What if we park by the mall and head on out? Meet up there?" Jisung suggested suddenly, "You guys can come on out, I’ll find a place to park then notify Chan after." Minho nodded, turning to the alleyway Jeongin told them to,

 

“Hold on, hey Changbin what did Namjoon hyung say we were gonna do- like how are we doing this? We run as soon as they come out?" Chan turned around, showing Woojin a thumbs up with one hand, meaning he agrees.

 

As the car slowed to a stop they all got ready to hop off, Hyunjin responding instead of Changbin _"He said we wait a little, he’ll send off a flairshot and then that’s it."_ As the car stopped fully they one by one hopped off as Minho drove away.

 

 _"Hyungs! Dino of Seventeen told me to tell you guys to meet the rest by the building to the left? Wait what? Oh wait, No! The right one, sorry!"_ They laughed at their Maknae’s cuteness before heading to the building to their right.

 

As they reached their destination, there was a group in front of the obviously abandoned building, Chan identified some to be members of DEVRIM and couldn’t recognize some of the others.

 

One of them, specifically Jimin of BTS waved them over, telling them to come quickly. They all power-walked, which then became running, until they reached the group.

 

"Okay, so we’re complete! Well, besides the spies." Namjoon announced, looking at them all, "So the ones here are NCT, Seventeen, us of course, Stray Kids, Wanna One, and yeah. EXO members are near by and will jump in whenever we need help and call backup, so if you do, don’t hesitate to radio them, understood?" The man smiled as they all nodded

 

"So the plan is this, spread out first since we don’t want to be caught so quickly. Take off your group and membership badges for the same reason, and just try to act natural. As they reach the middle of their speach I will fire off a flair, but I will be on the building beside it, accompanied by Yoongi so make sure to look but not that much, got it?" He finished, a chorus of ‘Yes sir’s and ‘hell yeah!’s followed shortly.

 

Namjoon clapped his hands, signalling that it has started so everyone scrambled to where the gathering was, in front of the White House.

 

"Hyung I’m here!" Woojin, Jisung, and Chan heard from behind, it was Minho, running up to them and quickly updated them on where he parked the car after which Chan quickly radio-ed to the rest.

 

A about 5 minutes passed and Seungmin called Woojin to tell him that he is currently with Hyunjin and Changbin, and honestly, he was grateful.

 

As Minho looked around, he noticed that there were a lot of guards on standby, and he saw a truck full of soldiers pull up “Hyung, there’s a lot of people..” He said referring to the guards on standby, “Should we call Namjoon hyung and tell him to request for backup?”

 

Chan looked around and thought for a bit, “I’ll tell him a bit later. First I need Jeongin to help us out in spotting the flairs.” He muttered, and the mic fortunately picked it up _“Of course hyung! I’m watching through the CCTV cameras and I’ve located the one facing Namjoon hyung, don’t worry they’re currently just walking around- and Suga hyung tripped over.. Air?”_

 

Woojin giggled as his listened to their Maknae telling them more than what they asked, but they were thankful anyways.

 

Meanwhile Changbin was worried, there were countless innocent families and whatnot, how on earth will they be able to safely evacuate them without getting them or themselves hurt?

 

Then suddenly all of them heard Namjoon’s voice through the ear-piece _“Alright boys, we noticed that there is quite a huge number of military men and whatnot so we called in backup, EXO members are also in position. Radio us if we need more.”_

 

Minho sighed in relief as he had started getting nervous, even his hands were sweating. Shortly after that their phones ping-ed, as they checked they saw it was a text from Kai of EXO of a list of who they called. And it was a bit

 

  
**| KAI**

  
**Hey guys! So here are the groups/people we called in to help us out:**

  
**Super Junior**  
**UNB**  
**Twice**  
**UNI.T**  
**IOI**  
**JBJ**  
**ASTRO**  
**IKON**  
**DAY6**  
**GOT7**  
**BIG BANG**  
**ACE**  
**Teen Top**  
**Highlight**  
**Iz*one**  
**(G)-idle**  
**Kim Samuel**  
**Hyuna**  
**Pentagon**  
**INFINITE**  
**Red Velvet**  
**Black Pink**  
**Dreamcatcher**  
**IU**  
**CLC**  
**Gfriend**  
**Girl’s Generation**  
**9Muses**

  
**And that’s all, I know it isn’t much but these are the only groups that weren't assigned to the other plan or the ones who answered. |**

 

  
“Woah, I never really realized how much we were, this isn’t even all of us!” As soon as Hyunjin finished, a loud static was heard from the mic on the stage in front of them, and it was the one and only, presendent and all the important members. Good thing he had self control or he would’ve shot them already.

 

The speech went on as all speeches go, the empty promisses of raising the economy, stopping all crime and all that stuff. It was unbearable, then in the middle, a shot was heard. It sounded like a balloon popping so nobody really took notice until “Okay hyungs! He shot the flair, it’s gooo time!”

 

As soon as Changbin heard that, he took his pistol out and took the first shot, effectively hitting one of the people up on stage.

 

And that’s what set it off, suddenly people were running, more shots were fired, some civilians toppled over, and guards started to run around trying to find the culprits.

 

 

 

_**It’s go time.** _

 

 

 

 


	2. WOWOWOW puttin this story on hold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> eyyyy

whats up fam its felix nim

a LOT of ppl have been messaging me on twitter about the book and if im continuing it hhh

and my response: maybe

 

i suddenly lost a l l my motivation and inspiration to continue this rn and im so sorry for keeping some of yall waiting for 2 months :(((( should have planned this book properly bc i kinda yoloed this at 3am lmao

comments are appriciated as always ^^

 

 

aaand sorry guys hhh   
i may make a new book??? but a school au (probably lee felix centered bc i love my boy, or a chenle centered bc underrated-)??? bc suddenly thats the au where my inspo decided to boom to hhh


End file.
